


Dárek

by kratula



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Challenge Response, F/M, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 12:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17549600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kratula/pseuds/kratula
Summary: Povídka pro druhý den Třicetidenní výzvy na OpenDailySlash, téma - dárek.





	Dárek

Tony Stark dokázal být až rozmarně štědrý, jenže dovedl být také neskutečně škodolibý. Výsledkem bylo, že jeho přátelé očekávali Vánoce, narozeniny a podobné příležitosti s jistým znepokojením.  
Ačkoliv bylo jisté, že Tonyho dárek stál fůru peněz, času a přemýšlení, nikdy si nemohli být předem jistí, zda je přivede k radostné extázi nebo do pekel nejhlubší trapnosti.  
Některé cíle byly krapet vděčnější. Dělat si legraci z Thorovy neznalosti pozemských mravů bylo tak lákavé. Také Clint se svým neexistujícím smyslem pro orientaci, byl snadný cíl, ale stejně jako u Rhodeyho musel Tony počítat s tím, že mu to pánové příležitostně vrátí.  
Vision byl beznadějný, cokoliv mu Tony daroval, vzal smrtelně vážně a nikdy ho ani nenapadlo se stydět nebo zlobit.  
U Bruce musel Tony úroveň humoru pečlivě odhadnout, Bannera prostě naštvat nechcete. A jak se génius bolestivě poučil, nechcete naštval ani dámy, takže jen neškodné žertíky vůči Nataše a Wandě a vůbec žádné škodolibé dárky pro Pepper.  
A pak tu byli ti dva století dárečci z mrazáku, tak očividně zamilovaní do sebe, až Tony vyhrožoval, že jim přebarví bojové obleky narůžovo.  
Tedy, Barnese měl pod střechou jen pár měsíců a ještě neměl příležitost si z něj vystřelit, ale na Capovi mohl svůj ostrovtip cvičit už pár let.  
Kupodivu to nebylo tak snadné, jak Tony očekával. Při svých snahách vyvolat u rozbalování dárků Stevovi na tvářích zahanbující ruměnec, Stark s překvapením zjistil, že ztělesnění všech národních ctností zná víc nadávek než pověstný dlaždič, kouří cigarety, dávno není panic a už vůbec ne heterosexuál.  
Snad jedinkrát Tony opravdu zaskóroval, když sehnal veškerá zdravotně-výchovná videa, která Kapitán Amerika natočil po vytažení z ledu (dodnes Tony netušil, jakým vydíráním do nich Rogerse uvrtali) a věnoval mu je na speciálně vyrobeném, dárkovém Blue Ray disku.  
Faktem bylo, že Tony Stark začínal mít roupy. V radostném opojení z toho, že tomu fialovému zmrdovi nakopali prdel a zvrátili jeho plány na redukci vesmíru, své škodolibé sklony poněkud potlačil a projevoval v posledních měsících spíš velkorysou stránku své povahy.  
V rámci své svatby s Pepper uspořádal obrovský mejdan pro všechny, kdo se s ním účastnili boje proti Thanosovi a ještě Vánoce strávil v růžové náladě.  
Ale po Novém roce s nástupem všedních dnů a různých povinností, cítil narůstající touhu si z někoho vystřelit. A hádejte kdo bude mít za dva měsíce narozeniny? Náš milovaný, hvězdně pruhovaný nanukáč!  
Tony začal promýšlet různé možnosti během nudné porady v zasedačce na základně a pokračoval v nadhazování vágních plánů, čím vyvést Rogerse z rovnováhy i cestou do své dílny, takže si teprve na poslední chvíli uvědomil, že do výtahu nenastupuje sám.  
„Uh, ehm, Tony … ty dokážeš vyrobit cokoliv na světě, že jo?“ před vynálezcem stál James. B. Barnes v celé své kráse šesti stop a jednoho palce, s mužným strništěm, neméně mužným, nedbalým drdolem i vibrániovou prackou a tvářil se malinko rozpačitě.  
„Samozřejmě!“ Tonyho ego promluvilo rychleji než jeho mozek.  
„Víš, Steve bude mít narozeniny a … tuhle jsme se tak bavili … a zkrátka bych pro něj potřeboval vyrobit jednu speciální věc jako dárek.“  
Tonymu zajiskřilo v očích, třeba by se to dalo nějak zneužít pro jeho fórek, tak kývl hlavou, ať se tedy Barnes vymáčkne.  
Bucky se k němu naklonil a začal mu do ucha špitat specifikace požadovaného daru. Jak vykládal, tak génius pomalu rudl do odstínu svého ironmanovského obleku.  
Ne, tohle vážně nechtěl slyšet. A ne, pokud si Cap přeje sexuální pomůcku v podobě funkční, zmenšené verze Buckyho paže, pak toho stoletýho parchanta už nevyvede z rovnováhy nic.


End file.
